


Never ends

by Avilon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, Crystal Tokyo Era, Endless Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avilon/pseuds/Avilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Minako's life in Crystal Tokyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ends

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: You're getting old

Battle after battle. 

Mission after mission. 

Days upon days.

It will never end. 

She has lived for a millennium. Or at least she is pretty sure it's been a millennium. The days and years have blended together with every battle and every fight. She is tired. Exhausted. But there is always something. A monster who has escaped their sight. Someone else after their queen. Someone attempting to get their hands on the queen's treasure. Every enemy attacking as though they have nothing left to lose.

She looks no older than eighteen. The others don't either. Even after a millennium her hair is still as long and blonde as it was the day she was awakened. Her eyes still bright blue. When they have a moment to themselves, they often joke that they have no time to age. 

They took the vow so long ago they barely remembered it. To protect the queen and her ilk with their last breath. When they had made that vow, they didn't realize what they were giving up. She knows now, though the hopes and dreams of childhood are becoming little more than faint and foggy day dreams. Day dreams that have been replaced with the fact that the city needs protection. The world needs protection.

She vaguely remembers being told that if they have children, heirs to pass their powers on to, then they can retire. But you need to have free time to have children. Even if you manage to conceive, there are still issues with fighting the whole pregnancy. Then again, she's thought so many times when the topic comes up between the others, what mother in their right mind would curse their child to this?

But as a new mission is read to her and the others and they are sent out to the new battle ground, the weight hits her harder than most. She has lived for a millennium. And the weight of that millennium and all its battles ride on her shoulders. But she continues to fight, though maybe a little weaker now. Maybe with a little less gusto.

Day after day.

Mission after mission.

No matter how old she feels.


End file.
